


The Princess' Present

by BanginDisney



Series: Taboo Disney [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Crying Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism (Implied), Voyeurism, age kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanginDisney/pseuds/BanginDisney
Summary: Set one year before the events of the original story. It tells the story of Jasmine’s 15th birthday and why she really hates Jafar. Mind the tags, don’t like? Don’t read.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Taboo Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Princess' Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First in my Taboo Disney series, this series exists solely for reader's to masturbate to very inappropriate taboo stories. If that is not your thing then do not read these.

It was her fifteenth birthday and it was a huge affair. The entire kingdom celebrated beyond the castle’s walls. Of course Jasmine didn’t, she was inside the walls. As always. There was a grand party being thrown inside, but she’d found her way to the garden. She curled up with Rajan, giggling at how the tiger’s fur felt on her bare stomach. She was in her new birthday outfit Jafar had sent to her room that morning.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. There were soft and light slippers in the most beautiful tone of baby blue, big flowy pants that made her feel weightless and then a tiny top that barely covered her teenage tits. Jasmine was only turning fifteen but she had a blossoming chest and she thought Jafar might have guessed the wrong size. The whole night it squeezed her chest so the round tops of her boobs were spilling over in front of everyone at the party. 

She was feeling rather exhausted from the party and Rajan’s fur was so soft that Jasmine fell asleep in the garden as the party continued on inside.

When she awoke it was silent, all music and revel of her celebration having closed down for the late night to early morning transition. It was dark in the gardens and cold. Rajan? Where had they gone? Why was she alone? No, she wasn’t alone. She could sense another’s presence. 

“Princess,” came a voice she knew so well.

“Jafar?” she questioned softly. “What time is this?”

“That matters not I’ve come to tell you the lovely news,” the older man stated as he loomed over the young girl. “I just spoke with your father,” Jasmine noticed him stroke the head of his cane. “He’s promised me your marriage in two years' time given you don’t find a prince.”

“What!” Jasmine shouted and sat up where she’d been resting on the stone block path. “My father would never do that! You have to be three times my age.”

“He agreed to it all right, he agreed to it in front of the royal advisory committee. That’s exactly why he agreed,” Jafar lied. “You need someone with experience, who knows what they’re doing at your side.”

“I’ll find a way to stop you,” Jasmine insisted as she moved to stand up but Jafar was on his knees in an instant, pushing her back down onto the ground. 

“Now now, princess,” his voice was sickly sweet. “This is a joyous occasion, I came to  _ celebrate _ .” his voice dripped of a vile double entendre. 

“What do you think you’re doing. Get your hands off me this instant!” Jamine screamed, beforeJafar waved his case and a purple screen of smoke came up around them. Soundproof.

Jafar wasted no time in confirming her fears as he grabbed one of her young breasts in his big hands with his long fingers, squeezing the plump young flesh.

“Stop that! I’ll have you killed!” Jasmine cried in fear, trying to be a strong princess.

“Oh, you stupid little girl,” Jafar insisted as he hiked up his robes to pull out his long vieny cock. “We do this every night, since you turned twelve,” he told her as he ripped open her dress. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t remember this time either.”

Jasmine couldn’t talk anymore. If what Jafar was saying was true she was broken, tarnished, and soiled. No man would ever want her now. She was useless.

Jafar loved this point in his game, the realization that he’d been molesting her tight young hot body for years. Taking whatever he wanted from her, no one the wiser.

He grabbed onto her tight little under clothes, she was growing out of them which made her tits strain against the fabric.

“Oh princess, you’re a little slut for me tonight,” he grinned as he stroked himself with one hand and fondled her breast with the other.

Jasmine said nothing, instead she turned her head away, squeezed her eyes closed and begged the gods for it to end.

Jafar paid her no mind. He roughly pulled down the pants he’d gotten her, chosen them because they slid off so easily. He looked at the sheer fabric of the fifteen year old princess’ panties.

Jafar ran a long finger down the middle of them, her underage pussy twitching just barely.

“I’ll tell you a secret princess,” he said as he started to rub her slit through the thin panties. “You’re still a virgin, I was saving it. For tonight.”

Jasmine felt her heart still for a moment.  _ No _ .

Jasmine whimpered in fear as Jafar pulled out a small bottle of oil and dripped it onto his cock as she still had trouble getting wet for him when he fingered her most nights. The ones where she did get his fingers wet were his favourite, he got so vocal.

“I love that teen cunt, princess,” he grunted as he rubbed over her underage pussy through her panties.

The older man continued to stroke his veiny cock as he ripped her panties down her legs, exposing her young pussy. He poured a bit more oil on his long fingers before shoving two into her tight cunt.Jasmine cried out at first, but it soon fell away to whimpers as he continued to work the fingers in and out of the young teen. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers in the most glorious way. He slid in a third once it would fit and fucked the young girl’s pussy, squeezing her tits as he groaned over her tight little body.

He finally placed his rock hard cock at her 15-year-old entrance and pushed inside.

“Jafar!” she screamed in pain as he moaned in bliss and sunk fully inside the young teenager.

“Oh, princess,” he groaned as his cock got comfortable nestled deep inside her. “I’m going to fuck you everynight, you beatufiul little girl.”

He started pumping his cock in and out well before she was ready for him to move, but the abuse to her young pussy had the pain numb in moments. Eventually even Jasmine could feel herself getting wet around the older man’s cock.

He smirked down at her, and licked over one of her tits.

“I can feel your young cunt coating my cock, princess,” he mocked, fucking into her harder.

He started pounding into the princess as she let out the tiniest moans.

“I’m going to spill my seed inside you,” he growled.

“No!” she begged as she clutched to his arms. “Please, no!”

“Yes!” His hips sped up as he felt it build. “You will bear my child. Heir to the throne, princess. Take my cum you little slut!” he growled as he started to shoot hot streams of cum inside her.

Outside beyond the garden gate lurked a figure. A seventeen year old Aladdin was atop the gate, looking down. He’d watched the entire scene. His breeches were pulled down while he held his still growing cock in his hand, pumping it as he looked down at the royal vizier as he continued to pump into the princess.

Aladdin pumped his cock hard, thrusting into his hand. 

“Cry, cry, cry,” the young Aladdin chanted as he jerked himself off to the rape unfolding before him.

He’d watched it so many times in the past months since he’d discovered it. He loved to watch, his favourite times were when he could see or hear her crying. Abu had been the one to discover his new favourite pastime, and he was so thankful. He’d meet her one day, meet her and rape her himself. 

Then let anyone else who wanted a turn have a go.

At the thought of random village men shoving their massive cocks inside the princess’s teen pussy Aladdin came with a silent cry, painting the royal roses in his thick cum, as Jafar painted the princess' womb.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all came. Hopefully the series will be updated soon, I have a lot of ideas. You can find me on tumblr at the same username and send me prompts of anything your heart desires.


End file.
